greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Smith
History Origin The entity known as Mr. Smith was actually a Manhunter android and member of an advanced race of machines that were originally created by the Guardians of the Universe to serve as an interstellar police force. However, for reasons unknown, the Manhunters rebelled against their creators leading to a long and devastating war until they were defeated on the planet Oa. Following that moment, those Manhunters that were not destroyed were instead exiled from the Guardians service where they hid from their former masters. Instead of accepting defeat, they began a plan to get their vengeance and conquer the universe which led to them establishing their base of operations on their new homeworld of Orinda. For the next three billion years, they worked to in the shadows and established bases as well as agents on hundreds of worlds whilst they watched and waited for the right time to enact their plans. This led to the establishment of the Manhunter Cult which involved brainwashed sentients who served their android masters whilst being unaware of the groups true origins. Among their many agents were actual Manhunter androids who used a terrestrial camouflage to appear as Human thus making mankind unaware of the advanced aliens in their midst. Millennium Following his assignment on his mission, the android that became known as Mr. Smith was dispatched to take charge of an operation to initiate a hostile takeover of Ferris Aircraft from Carl Ferris who was left badly wounded as a result. Though unaware of Mr. Smith's true nature, he did describe him as a member of "they"; a group that Carl Ferris greatly feared. The reason for Mr. Smith's mission was because he and his brethren were aware of the Guardians coming Millennium Project where Herupa Hando Hu of the Oans and Nadia Safir of the Zamarons were dispatched to oversee the selection of the Chosen that would become the New Guardians. Knowing that this was the moment of their creators weakness, the Manhunters sought to eliminate the Chosen, their own makers and the Green Lantern Corps with Mr. Smith being assigned to watch over as well as hinder the actions of Hal Jordan; Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. His actions eventually provoked the suspicion of Jordan who asked his friend Tom Kalmaku to secretly watch Mr. Smith. Following him to a Manhunter Cult hideout, he discovered that the company director was in fact a Manhunter and despite being discovered - Tom managed to reveal this finding to Jordan at a later time. When Kalmaku was selected to be one of the Chosen, he was sequestered at the Green Lantern Citadel on Earth but later departed leading to Jordan trying to find him before the Manhunters discovered Tom. In fact, Kalmaku had travelled to Ferris Aircraft where he stole their Solarjet to escape to parts where he could be left alone. When an employee by the name of Donahue reported this to Mr. Smith, he saw that the manager of the company seemed quite upset by the act but told Donahue to keep the matter secret. Hal Jordan in the mean time travelled to Ferris Aircraft, he was met with Mr. Smith and confronted the head of the company on being a Manhunter agent to which the android said that they only attacked superheroes. Jordan suspected that the reason he was not attacked was because of the presence of Herupa Hando Hu at the Citadel. Mr. Smith simply stated that it was paranoia on the part of the Green Lantern whereupon he wished him a speedy recovery whilst telling his staff to continue on working. The Manhunter later learnt that Donahue had revealed the fact that Kalmaku was at the site and killed him as a result. He later requested for a Tigershark jet and followed Hal Jordan to Alaska where Tom Kalmaku was hiding where Mr. Smith battled the Green Lantern. The android revealed his true form and managed to overpower Jordan where he almost defeated him until Mr. Smith was distracted by a rock to the head by one of the Chosen thus allowing Hal Jordan to use his Green Lantern Power Ring to defeat the Manhunter. Powers and Abilities *'Power Baton' : after the defeat of the Manhunter rebellion, the androids spent more than 3 billion years to find a means to counteract the effects of the Green Light which led to their use of the Power Batons. **'Energy Blast' : the Baton was capable of firing a powerful blast of red energy that was able to overwhelm a Green Lantern. **'Energy Construct' : in addition, the Power Baton had the capacity to create Energy Constructs similar to a Power Ring and appeared as red colored constructs such as a hammer. Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Mr. Smith/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains Category:Manhunters